Zogorak
Zogorak is an Order of Mata Nui member, Makuta Verahk's former apprentice, and a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography Early life Zogorak comes from a brutal, yet highly advanced, race from the east of the Northern Continent. He was originally a veteran bounty hunter, taking whatever jobs he was offered. This, of course, did not set well with The Shadowed One, leader of the Dark Hunters, who offered him a spot among the Hunters' ranks numerous times. Zogorak, however, turned down the offers, leading to the Shadowed One ordering his destruction. While several Dark Hunters were sent to kill Zogorak over the years, none were ever seen again. As a result, even The Shadowed One's most powerful Hunters refuse to take any mission concerning Zogorak. Order of Mata Nui Zogorak was later recruited into the Order of Mata Nui, a secretive organization that served the will of Mata Nui. Zogorak was assigned several missions over the years until he was given an assignment of incredible important to the Order. He was ordered to infiltrate the Brotherhood of Makuta itself in order to keep an eye on some of the more troublesome Makuta, Verahk in particular. Brotherhood of Makuta Zogorak initally joined the Brotherhood as a lieutenant in the Makuta's armies whilst secretly spying on them for the Order. He eventually took a job as Makuta Verahk's apprentice in order to keep a close watch on him. When Verahk later revealed his plans to his 'apprentice', Zogorak informed the Order of most of the plan, and the Order sent Hydros, Proto-Beast, and Nuzaka to Karda Nui to stop the Makuta of Xia. The Order however, did not reveal that Zogorak was the Order member who gave this information to them in order to keep his cover up. Karda Nui in The Hydros Chronicles.]] After completing a mission in the south, Zogorak was sent to Karda Nui with Verahk. The two split up upon arrival, with Zogorak being sent to scout the Universe Core. He later rejoined Verahk just in time to skewer Makuta Kylla with his lance, who was threatening Verahk. Zogorak later witnessed the unmasking of the Zusorahk, and reluctantly witnessed the Zusorahk clash against Scotho's team, although he believed he should have been making it easier for them by fighting it himself. He was fighting against Toa Krataka's team when he was challenged by Toa Akatark and Neka. He threatened to kill the later should Akatark fight, forcing the Toa to surrender. Zogorak then carried Akatark off somewhere where he revealed he was a member of the Order of Mata Nui and told Akatark what needed to be done in order for Verahk to underestimate Scotho and the others. After forging a fake version of Akatark's mask, and making it look like that he had been badly injured, Zogorak met up with Verahk and told the Makuta he had killed Akatark and presented the forged mask as proof. He later returned to the battlefield and witnessed the Zusorahk's transformation into its ultimate form. Later, Zogorak was attacked by Skydrax who had used his mask to shape-shift into a Klakk. He managed to beat Skydrax but when Akatark reappeared, Zogorak revealed his true colors and promptly started viciously beating Verahk (destroying his last Rahkshi in the process) until the Makuta unleashed a massive blast of Shadow that sent Zogorak and the others reeling. Verahk then ordered his Zusorahk to finish Zogorak and the others. Before it could do so, however, it was defeated through the combined efforts of Makuta Orriki and Toa Moliki. After Verahk and his remaining allies escaped, Zogorak carried an unconscious Shados back to the base. Abilities & Traits In battle, Zogorak is a powerful and persistent warrior. He can analyze facts quickly and stalk prey with almost unnatural patience and silence. He prefers to use weapons to win his battles, but will also use his own abilities when he wishes. Zogorak possesses overwhelming physical power and endurance that outclasses that of any Makuta. He can fire powerful energy blasts from his hands and eyes, as well as fly. Also, despite his large size, Zogorak possesses considerable speed and agility. Like all Order members, Zogorak's mind is shielded from telepathy after undergoing intense training. It was because of this ability that Verahk never even suspected Zogorak's affliction with the Order. In addition, Zogorak possesses special ocular implants. Given to him after he joined the Order, they filter out bright light and allow him to see in daylight conditions. Tools Zogorak wields a bladed lance capable of firing Rhotuka Spinners that bind and ensnare a foe along with a Cordak Blaster. He also possesses powerful jaws with sharp teeth, horns, claws, and wing blades. In addition to the tools listed above, Zogorak possesses a personal armory on his home island that holds at least one of almost every weapon ever created. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Toa Hydros Category:Society of Guardians